


How many times...?

by Hickathesuperelephantsandwich



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctorcest (Doctor Who), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugging, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Loss, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), No Spoilers, One Shot, Slash, Slight fluff, Tears, Unresolved Emotional Tension, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich/pseuds/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich
Summary: Arguing and constantly being at each other's throats was not unusual for the two Doctors whenever they just happen to meet. However in the middle of their argument one of the doctors goes suddenly quiet, how should the other Doctor deal with this?
Relationships: Second Doctor & Third Doctor, Second Doctor/Third Doctor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	How many times...?

Here they were standing again, like they’ve many times before. Only a few minutes ago squabbling like a pair of six-year olds struggling to put gum in the other's hair, really about nothing that important that needed to actually be argued about. But now… the other one had gone unusually quiet. The older dandy did not recall that he had said anything wrong or at least not something more controversial than usual, compared to his other insults he had spat at the younger one. It just never ended up like this, having the smaller usually giddy fellow go so uncharacteristically silent. Staring right through his third incarnation as if he never actually existed at that very moment. Time as they usually say, is relative but just those few seconds filled with thick tension and unease felt like they could shatter a whole timeline itself.

It all felt wrong, so wrong. Standing there across the Tardis console, his Tardis console that the other small bowl cut man surely had no clue of how to even steer, just staring waiting for the others move to counter. He tested, making an even deeper frown trying to make some kind of gesture by nodding his head. The other only flinched for a second.

This was childish, why did he even bother asking the Time Lords for help in the first place? Of course, they would plant this dim-witted clown down with him again. Did they see this some kind of joke? Were they just humouring him? Wouldn’t surprise him at all actually. Well he was done with this now. Whatever the other doctors deal was right now, he didn’t want to bother with. Even if it meant leaving his Tardis for a while.

He smacks his hands at the edge of the console.

“Well Doctor, this is obviously getting nowhere. And if you're going to continue with that charade then I might as well just see myself o—”

“WAIT!” He paused in his tracks, slowly turning around to see the shorter ones hand outstretched towards him as if he was going to grab him from their 3-meter gap. His face filled with a mix of intense emotions.

“How many times…?”

“Wha--?”

“Oh don’t be daft Doct— y-you— me! You know exactly what I’m talking about!” The third incarnation gazed back in confusion, the second seeming not to notice tough only continued. “How many times have we been here…?” “How many times have we been on these—” He flails with his hands. “Adventures where the whole universe is at stake and I’ve been…. Forced to forget everything?”

Oh… so that’s what it was all about. He could lie. He had lied before about these sorts of things. But from what he could observe from this situation and just the desperate look the doctor had; he simply could not.

“Nine times from what I can remember, though most likely much more than that.” It was a simple answer but seeming to be enough for him to hear a light chuckle erupt from the smaller man. His face surprisingly, was filled with such an opposed delight.

“Hah o-oh my, nine times really? Hmhm that quite a lot i-isn’t it?” He moved quickly with fidgeting hands around the console stopping right in front of his next incarnation. Now in such close proximity the older noticed the nonstop heavy tears rolling down his cheeks, his fidgeting while talking only intensifying each second. “S-so many times where we’ve m-met for ‘the first time’ heh and what your always introduced to is insults about you’re a-awful decorating skills! Constant arguing and squabbling while we’re getting haha nowhere and me c-consistently—” a light hiccup interrupted the ranting; knees shaking furiously and quickly giving up on him as hands grabbed desperately for the cravat of the other doctor. Out of reflex third grabbed harshly second by the shoulders, steadying him closely to his chest.

“Scarecrow…”

“I’mf sorrih. I juss fought…” Voice muffled in the tear-soaked clothing he had his face buried in.

“No, it’s alright… It’s alright.”

The taller wrapped his arms around the other protectively and sank slowly to the floor; both nuzzling closer to each other not caring of anything happening around them. For the first time, he never felt as understanding of himself as he did now. He knew he wouldn’t have done this otherwise outside of this situation, why he couldn’t really put his finger on. But it didn’t really matter now did it? Because just like what had been said, the younger wouldn’t remember any of this and hopefully… maybe he wouldn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it got a little OOC? I am not sure since all my dr.who friends are fans of other different doctors (the 6th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 11th (again) and 13th) that they really do not know whats in or out of character for these two old chaps. I really need a betareader whos actually seen the material I've based my fics on... ('''-__-)
> 
> So yeah I think this was a totally ok one-shot but I think I can do better in my longer story...hopefully...
> 
> Oh yes you heard that right I haven't given up on this ship yet, there will be a longer story coming >:) some day... ( ._.) I don't know when, but I've been a Dr.Who fan for over 5 years so I'm sure it will be soon :)


End file.
